Discombobulated
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Poor Fauna. She is attempting to organize her desk and be productive on the students' day off. However, she's absolutely dumbfounded when things begin going missing…


Discombobulated

Summary: Poor Fauna. She is attempting to organize her desk and be productive on the students' day off. However, she's absolutely dumbfounded when things begin going missing…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

A/N: Little trivia. "Discombobulated" is my favorite word in the English language. It means to be just absolutely confused. :D Pretty much describes my sophomore year of college, but I digress. Anyway! Fauna is my favorite of the fairies, and I feel like she doesn't get the attention she deserves. So here it is: a story all her own! Enjoy! :) (PS: As a teacher myself, I understand where Fauna is coming from in this story…a little too well! Lol)

*Story*

Today was a great day. It was a work day for the staff at Royal Prep, and the students had been allowed the day off. Meetings, while sometimes a little long and monotonous, were obviously important, so the staff paid attention to everything that was indicated. New curriculum, new staff members, new this, new that… Again, basically some housekeeping matters and then everyone was dismissed to tend to their own affairs.

While others had opted to either break for lunch or chat amongst themselves, Fauna decided to be productive. Her desk was an absolute mess right now. With all the new wands that had arrived for her sorcery class, along with the stacks of paperwork she had yet to fill out, her desk was looking nothing short of a nightmare.

Therefore, it suited her to resign to the fact that she probably needed to get some organizing done. So the green-clad fairy hummed happily to herself as she sat at her desk and used her wand to sort through things—placing some things in one pile and some in another.

"Okay, first order of business," she mumbled to herself. "Let's grade some papers. I just need my trusty quill!" She reached down to her right before blinking. She glanced at her desk and frowned. "Hmm…where is it?" She looked in the drawers, under the desk, under the mountain of papers, and even in her chair. Her pen was nowhere to be found. "Odd…" She shrugged before conjuring another and getting to work.

About half an hour later, Fauna yawned and decided to stop. She'd completed most of the necessary paperwork, but she really needed a break. She adjusted her spectacles as she dropped the quill on top of the remaining papers. "All right, let's take a little snack break."

She hummed yet again as she opened one of the drawers. "Now where is that apple…?" She rummaged through the drawer for a few moments before frowning yet again. "Apple? Where are you?" She pulled the drawer all the way out and gaped. There was no apple in her drawer. "I just put it there not even an hour ago… Well, perhaps I should just eat my muffins instead." Now she _knew_ she'd locked those tasty treats away in her cabinet, so she was confident she'd at least find those.

She searched for her keys…only to realize that they too were missing. The normally calm fairy grew annoyed. "All right, why are all of my things missing? Ooh, if someone's gotten their hands on my blueberry muffins, they will _not_ like Feisty Fauna." She then paused as she laughed airily. "Oh, well, perhaps I could just use my wand to unlock the cabinet anyway… Who needs keys when you've got magic?" She grinned and reached for her wand—only to realize that it, too, had suddenly gone missing. "Ahh!"

"Fauna?" Merryweather's voice asked as the blue-clad fairy floated into the other woman's classroom. "What's the matter?"

Fauna appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown. She gestured wildly. "Gone! Missing! POOF!"

"What's _poofed_ exactly?" the stout woman asked as she folded her arms.

"First my quill pen—you know, the one with the fancy feather. Then my snacks. Then my keys…and now my wand! I literally _just_ had it, and I'm going out of my mind, Merryweather! Mm!"

"All right, calm down. I'll help you look for your stuff. Everything's gotta be around here somewhere…" She began searching the classroom with her fellow fairy.

"All I wanted was to be productive while munching on my blueberry muffins," Fauna sighed with a slight pout, making Merryweather chuckle.

"I completely understand that." After helping Fauna search for a while, Merryweather huffed. "Well, it appears things just don't want to be found today."

"This is so silly. Everything I needed was supposed to be right on my desk. My fancy quill—oh, wait a minute." She sighed and held a hand to her head. "I used it at the meeting. And then I let Flora borrow it." She laughed. "Silly me! But…that doesn't explain my apple missing."

"Wait, are you talking about the apple that was in your drawer?" Merryweather asked with a guilty grin.

Fauna gasped and put her hands on her hips. "Did you eat my apple?"

"Well, I was hungry! Flora talks _forever_ , so I knew I'd need a snack during the meeting. She never keeps food in her desk, but I knew you did, so…" She grinned as the other woman scoffed. "I'll get you a new one—promise."

"Oh, fine, but that doesn't explain my missing keys and wand!"

Merryweather paused before a slow smile spread across her face. She laughed, getting Fauna's attention.

"What is it now?"

The blue-clad woman snickered. "Have you, by any chance, looked around your neck recently?"

"Huh?" Fauna glanced down and realized that she was in fact wearing the keys around her neck on a green lanyard. "…Oh. I guess I forgot I'd worn them today." She whined. "Merryweather, I'm beginning to feel my age. I promise you that I'd had my wand right next to me earlier, and it just isn't there anymore. It was on my desk."

"How can you possibly find _anything_ on that desk? It looks like a tornado blew through."

"I'm working on it. It's called getting busy and having things piled on you at the last moment, and the last thing you want to deal with is organizing a desk." She sighed before looking around the desk. "It must be here."

"Well, let's look and see." Merryweather helped with searching and, while sifting through tests and quizzes, finally let out a shriek of happiness. "Oh, yay!"

"You found it?" Fauna asked excitedly as she stood fully from her search.

"Sure did!" Merryweather grinned as she held up a cookie. "More snacks!" She smirked as Fauna gave her a deadpanned look. "Why do you have so many treats in here anyway?"

"Because as a teacher, and you know this, I'm lucky to eat at a normal time—or at all sometimes. Now stop playing around, and help me find my wand."

The blue-clad fairy shrugged and bit into the cookie before continuing her search. She moved several of the graded papers out of the way and smiled with wide eyes. Since she had a cookie in her mouth, though, she made a few sounds to get Fauna's attention. When she got it, she pointed at the desk.

There, buried in the hoard of graded papers, was her wand, nestled safe and sound.

"Oh, thank you!" Fauna grabbed up the precious wand before sighing. "That's a relief. If I'd lost this, I'd never hear the end of it from Flora."

Merryweather laughed as she finished her cookie. "You aren't kidding. But maybe that'll be an incentive for you to keep your desk _clean_ from now on?" She grinned and waved. "I'm off to find Pecullian. He has a plan for literally turning the upcoming lessons upside down. See you later." She waved as she left.

Fauna sighed happily as she hurried over to her cabinet, forgoing the keys and instead using her wand to unlock it. She sighed in sheer happiness as she found her muffins in their proper box, untouched. She withdrew the box and floated back to her chair, relaxing as she opened the lid.

Her smile dropped from her face. The box was empty, but there was a note on the bottom. She picked it up and read it before frowning and yelling, "MERRYWEATHER!"

The shorter fairy snickered in the hallway as she withdrew a bag of the precious muffins. "Sorry, Fauna. It's every teacher for herself."

"Stop right there!"

Merryweather turned in surprise as she heard the annoyed fairy's voice behind her. "Uh, Fauna, I can explain—"

"Drop the muffins, and I won't change your entire wardrobe to _pink_ for the rest of your life." She frowned, indicating she was quite serious. "And it won't be a spell you can undo either. I'm not the sorcery teacher for nothing, you know."

The other fairy sighed and tossed the bag of muffins to her. "Here. Nothing's worth dressing in _pink_ forever." She floated off as Fauna was reunited with her muffins.

The green-clad fairy finally smiled in relaxation as she opened the bag and began eating her sacred treat. Perhaps she should just eat one for now… Psh, forget that. She deserved the entire bag after all she'd been through already. And so, within a matter of ten minutes, eight muffins were consumed and enjoyed. Thoroughly.

Fauna hummed happily again as she made her way back to her classroom and stared for a few minutes at the huge pile of work waiting for her. "Hmm… I should be productive. I should be productive. I should—" She grinned as the clock struck, signaling the end of the school day. "I'll be productive tomorrow." Once again humming happily, she floated out of her classroom, leaving the looming pile of educational doom and gloom for the next day.

The end


End file.
